


Лучшая ночь любви

by Takishiro, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Другие роли, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016





	Лучшая ночь любви

— Правда или вызов? — спрашивает Лулу.

Во что они только ни играли, сидя здесь взаперти. В города, в «я шпионю», «я знаю пять имен», в «садовника», в «вы поедете на бал?» — партия затянулась на два дня с перерывами на еду. Но, по крайней мере, оба пока остаются в здравом уме. Если можно говорить про здравый ум, когда муж кричит жене из душа: «Армавир!», а жена будит его среди ночи, чтоб сообщить: «Ресифи!». Вот и до этой дошли.

— Правда, — говорит Джек, чем сам себя удивляет.

— Ну ладно, — она склоняет голову к плечу, — самая лучшая ночь любви в твоей жизни.

— Самая лу-учшая, — тянет Джек, будто бы пытаясь выбрать из множества воспоминаний. На самом деле он уже знает, о чем должен рассказать — вот только не думал, что этим воспоминанием придется делиться. Лучше бы он согласился на вызов.

Это было сразу по его возвращению из армии, еще до того, как его спасителя привезли ко двору и все покатилось по наклонной. Утром бурчащий военврач снял ему повязку, а вечером он уже присутствовал на приеме по поводу собственного возвращения. Отец обнял его крепко, как почти никогда не делал, но после его отвлекли дела. Мать расцеловала, спросила, хорошо ли он себя чувствует — если хорошо, то следует показаться на приеме, народ должен знать, что принц в порядке.

И вечером он оказался посреди толпы гостей — с нарастающей головной болью, которую напрасно пытался снять выпивкой, посреди разодетых придворных, которые хором поздравляли его с возвращением, и подтаскивали поближе подросших дочерей. А у него в ушах до сих пор стоял гром канонады — понадобится не меньше недели, чтобы он перестал его слышать. А перед глазами мельтешили слова соболезнования в тех двенадцати письмах, что он подписал — напечатать самому не вышло, он был слишком слаб. Джек только надеялся, что обойдется без фейерверков — но, конечно, не обошлось; и проклятое пианино брякало как будто прямо по черепной коробке. К концу вечера Джек боялся, что не сможет перестать улыбаться, так и будет ходить с искаженным судорогой лицом. А ему надо было ехать к Джозефу — он обещал. И сам хотел, только лучше бы не сегодня вечером. Придется рассказывать, что с ним случилось — Джозеф-то о джековых приключениях узнает только из газет. А потом наверняка заняться сексом, обязательным при возвращении героя с войны, и это было бы прекрасно, если б голова так не трещала.

В конце концов он сбежал; Стью отвез его по знакомому адресу, делая вид, что понятия не имеет, к кому едет принц. По лестнице Джек поднимался медленно, как старик: перед глазами кружилось.

Джозеф открыл дверь еще до того, как он постучал. Обнял — и тут же отпустил.

— Проходи.

На столике в гостиной вместо романтического ужина стоял стакан воды, а рядом — пачка анальгина. Джек, наверное, ничего лучше в жизни не видел. Джозеф заставил его что-то проглотить — от усталости кусок в горло не лез, — выломил из пачки две таблетки, дал запить водой.

— Все. В кровать.

— Я… — он пошатнулся, и на постель приземлился задом. Джозеф неодобрительно покачал головой и нагнулся, чтобы снять с него ботинки. Даже не став ворчать, как обычно, что королевский роман — это прекрасно, но в камердинеры он не нанимался, он потихоньку раздел Джека и уложил под одеяло. Простыни были свежие, прохладные, из открытого окна шел легкий ветерок. Джек понял, что если только коснется головой подушки — то заснет. Так Джозефу и сказал.

— Так в этом весь смысл, — терпеливо ответил тот.

— Я думал, что несколько не в этом…

— Заткнись и спи. Прием показывали по телевизору. Вид у тебя был — краше в гроб кладут…

— Выбирай выражения, — уже совсем невнятно пробормотал Джек, — с принцем говоришь, как-никак.

Джозеф наклонился над ним, обдал запахом зубной пасты:

— Краше в гроб кладут, ваше высочество.

Джек слабо, беспомощно рассмеялся — и почти сразу провалился в сон. Но успел все-таки почувствовать, как Джозеф ложится в постель за его спиной, как легко чертит пальцами узоры на его плечах и спине, как целует в затылок. И подумать — есть же люди, которые могут засыпать вот так каждую ночь. Те, кому повезло не родиться принцами.

И не снились ему в ту ночь ни «голиафы», ни морды гефовских спецназовцев, ни письма с соболезнованиями.

А потом он поговорил с отцом — и прекратил звонить Джозефу, и велел своим телохранителям выкинуть его из клуба. Сам побоялся — если б схватил его за плечи, вряд ли смог бы отпустить.

А потом…

Он моргает.

— Что? — говорит Люси. — Это большая тайна, да? Дай угадаю. Ты все-таки переспал с Наоми Кэмпбелл, когда она приезжала. Угадала?

— Да, — отвечает Джек. Люси выглядит немного размытой из-за влаги в глазах — но как же он ей сейчас благодарен. — Именно так. Это была моя самая лучшая ночь любви.


End file.
